<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sandwich by california_112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595025">Sandwich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112'>california_112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6 - Sandwich, Food, Gen, Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Intrigued, but not truly wanting an explanation, Schultz went over to barracks two, where the men had disappeared into. Standing outside, he listened for a minute, but could hear only silence- what was going on? Curious, he opened the door.<br/>The prisoners were crowded around tables, and perched on bunks, each with a bowl, cup, or mess tin which steamed. The room was quiet except for quiet slurping. Corporal LeBeau, who stood by the stove with his own mug, was smiling.<br/>-or-<br/>Sergeant Schulz has a particularly disappointing meal, but is distracted by the antics of the prisoners.</p><p>ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING</p><p>This is part of the Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, 6 - Sandwich.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Sergeant Schultz's opinion, there were good sandwiches, and there were bad sandwiches. This was one of the latter.</p><p>Recent disruptions of supply lines meant that the guards were getting the same food as the prisoners, and this was the moment they realised exactly how bad their captives had it. Hard, brown slices that he wouldn't have labelled bread were encasing a single slice of cheese, thin and slightly mouldy. He had added some chopped sausage from his own personal supply, but it had been wasted- the texture of the bread overrode anything and everything else, turning his lunch into a horrible lump of brown sludge in his mouth. Sitting outside on a barrel, ostensibly keeping watch on some prisoners playing volleyball, Schultz was thoroughly disappointed.</p><p>He had just finished his single square sandwich when one of the prisoners called something that he didn't quite hear, and the game was packed up with all haste. Inside three minutes, the compound was empty.</p><p>Intrigued, but not truly wanting an explanation, Schultz went over to barracks two, where the men had disappeared into. Standing outside, he listened for a minute, but could hear only silence- what was going on? Curious, he opened the door.</p><p>The prisoners were crowded around tables and perched on bunks, each with a bowl, cup, or mess tin which steamed. The room was quiet except for quiet slurping. Corporal LeBeau, who stood by the stove with his own mug, was smiling.</p><p>          "What, what, what?" Schultz asked, "Why do you all go in so early?" He rolled his 'r', looking around the room.</p><p>          "Lunchtime, Schultzie," Newkirk replied, "I thought you would have been in the sergeant's mess five minutes ago."</p><p>          "They already gave us our lunch, one lousy sandwich." Schultz complained. "I am still very hungry…" he looked with longing at the large pot that still sat on the hotplate.</p><p>          "Can you spare any, Louis?" Newkirk asked.</p><p>          "Of course." LeBeau replied, picking up the ladle. "How many, Schultzie?"</p><p>The guard was taking out the napkin and cutlery that he carried constantly. "Just a small portion for me, three ladles only." he replied, readying his spoon.</p><p>          "Three? The others only got one!" LeBeau said. "Those extra two will cost you, Schultz."</p><p>Schultz made a sound between a growl and a groan as the first ladle went into the bowl. "I know nothing." LeBeau started to hand the bowl over, and Schultz backpedalled. "There is a new man in town, Captain Kessel," he mumbled quickly, "he is in the uniform of the third panzer corps." LeBeau put in another ladle, and waited. Schultz stared at him. "Please?"</p><p>          "One more thing, Schultz, then all three ladles are yours."</p><p>          "Captain Kessel drinks at the Hauserhof every evening. That is all…" He grabbed the bowl as soon as the third ladle was in, and, forgetting a spoon, started drinking. "<em>Wunder-bar!</em>" He paused to exclaim, then returned to his task.</p><p>Newkirk and LeBeau exchanged a significant glance. Captain Kessel sounded interesting, and they hadn't heard of him before. Another vital piece of information gleaned from their 'unknowing' barracks guard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>typical schultz</p><p>Day six :D only one more to go, but what a week it's been! And Inktober is just around the corner... :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>